Time and Place
by EternalMidnight
Summary: Because at a different time and place Sasuke wouldn't have kissed him and they wouldn't have tumbled onto the bed, but it was the right place and the right time. [SasuNaru]


**Time and Place/**/_EternalMidnight_

None of you have been the touchy-feely type. And because well-_hello_-he's your teammate and you're boys. Boys don't do that kind of stuff. Shinobi don't do that kind of stuff. And just because neither of you have had any affection since how the _hell long ago_ doesn't mean he's going to find sanctuary in your arms.

Because it's just not how it works.

Of course, both of you felt alone at the time. Yea, you were both vulnerable. And of course being Ninjas you would never admit that. It goes against…the stuff that is…the shinobi code.

It's like…you know, the code.

And like-duh-you both knew that. But then you sort of forgot. Because well it was raining…and he was cold. What's a ninja to do when he finds a fellow teammate alone in an alley around midnight? And at a different time and place you might have told him to get up and be a man because you're both almost seventeen and he's too old to be crying. But at that time and place you just couldn't help feeling sorry for him because his mop of blonde hair was sticking to his face like a pathetic ray of sunshine.

At another time and place you wouldn't have extended your hand out to his, both of you soaking wet, and told him he was coming home with you. But you did. Because at that time and at that place…you couldn't help but want to.

So both of you walk back to your mansion, the place is too big anyway and both of you know that he's got nowhere to go. Not that night. And you walk there hand in hand because the time is you're lonely and the place is that both of you needs it.

You both need _it. _

And it's a little awkward at first because both of you only really talk when you want to spar. So maybe you would have. But instead you push him inside and tell him to get some clean clothes. Cause there is no way in hell he's going to drip, soaking wet on your carpet. No matter how fucking adorable he may look at the time.

But he still doesn't move an inch so you do the right thing and hold him. Because that's not what you would do any other time or place but he doesn't say anything when you do it. That's when you notice it.

He's shaking. And you don't know why and you don't bother to ask. All you can think about is what you're going to do to calm him down. You're thinking, that at a different time you might slap him; in a different place surrounded by people. Because then you actually have an image to keep up.

You're also thinking that kissing him at that time may or may not be a good idea.

But you do it anyway.

And you don't have time to think about whether or not it was a good idea or a stupid one because he's kissing you back because you don't know why. Like he wanted it too much. Like you both wanted it way too much. Cause you're both boys…and…this is wrong.

Even if it feels all too right.

So you're both waiting for the other to stop kissing you. But you don't stop. And you don't see a reason to anymore…because right and wrong slipped away a long time ago. And he hasn't even gotten the change of clothes yet. But that's alright because you're undressing him now and he doesn't ask you to stop; he tells you to keep going.

Cause…oh god, he's using his tongue and so are you. And this is just…a really weird accident. Yes. An accident. This is just a big misunderstanding between you two. With tongues and major fondling.

And yea…well…they were part of a team. And the Shinobi code does state…somewhere…that helping out your fellow teammates always comes first. Really, it says that. And ok yeah, you're both still teenagers with hormones but shouldn't one of you pull off and say, 'Hey, what the hell are you doing you big homo?' Right? One of you should be saying that.

So why isn't Naruto saying anything to you?

And it doesn't occur to you at the time or place to say something yourself. Because Naruto is kissing you now and that's just asking to piss you off and punch him square in the jaw. But instead you slip your fingers around the waistband of his boxers and pull the sodden item down to his ankles and then off onto the floor.

So you wait. There's a five-last chance to say no.

Four

Three-why isn't he punching you and calling you 'Sasuke-bastard'?

Two

One-no turning back because it happens so fast he doesn't even know you entered him. So fuck the code; it's too late. Your body clashes into his and roll onto your bed that you always knew was too big but would come in handy some day. And you pull his legs over his head and tell him you'll be gentle on him. And you notice…he's not crying anymore.

So.

So he just stares at you with those big blue orbs, getting lost into oblivion as you get the closest to anyone you've ever and will ever want to be. The expression is so blank that you can't look because you're scared you might never escape them because they're so trusting and you know you're not innocent enough to stare back into them.

And now there's touching everywhere, hands skimming over delicate flesh, coupled with the harsh biting and tender lips that kiss away the pain soon afterwards. All of your cares and worries and clothes are scattered over your bedroom floor and it doesn't matter why Naruto was crying anymore because he's not now.

Now he's howling your name as the cool sheets entangle between your sweating bodies. And you still spar for dominance. Cause that's the way it's always been and always will be.

But now you're just satisfied because you're in him and both of you finally come to a halt and decide to rest.

And then you wake up. Slow eyes gaze upon the other to recall the messy events of last night. And finally the words come out. "Sasuke-bastard!" And he bites you because he can only assume now that he's allowed to. It was teamwork and rivalry and great sex all in the same night in the same great package. And both of you couldn't ask for anything more.

You'll never ask Naruto why he was crying, because you don't need to know.

But at a different time and place, you might just find out.

**End/**/_The right place at the right time… _


End file.
